


Submit!

by SamaelSphinx



Series: Cheating Derek Hale [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Jordan Parrish, Breeding, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Creampie, Infidelity, Jordan Parrish Has a Big Cock, Knotting, M/M, Top Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSphinx/pseuds/SamaelSphinx
Summary: Derek isn't sure of how the Hellhound worked in the pack's dynamics. He's strong, and doesn't necessarily have to obey the alpha. Derek knows little about the creature, but he knows that with a problem like this he can probably solve everything by making the Hound submitte.  He can win in a fight? Maybe,or so he thought, he's an alpha, and a Hale. He would just need to immobilize him and growl at his face, that and the Hound problem would be over.That's why he called Parrish over the loft that night.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cheating Derek Hale [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758403
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Submit!

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing Darrish, hope you guys enjoy It.

Derek isn't sure of how the Hellhound worked in the pack's dynamics. He's strong, and doesn't necessarily have to obey the alpha. Derek knows little about the creature, but he knows that with a problem like this he can probably solve everything by making the Hound submitte. He can win in a fight? Maybe,or so he thought, he's an alpha, and a Hale. He would just need to immobilize him and growl at his face, that and the Hound problem would be over.

That's why he called Parrish over the loft that night.

***

— Do you have any idea why I called you here, Parrish? — The alpha raises from the couch, as the Hound approaches with unsure steps.

— I don't think so.

Derek smiles, Parrish looking at the alpha. A Swift movement, the deputy is pinned on the floor, his back facing the ground. Derek's strong arm pressing him by his throat. Red eyes shinings, wolfed-out face, Derek growls menacingly right at the Hellhound's face. 

— Submit! I'm your Alpha! — He grins internally. Jordan is motionless. That's it? He made it?

He was ready to release the deputy, just some more minutes to make sure It was fone, when Orange glowing eyes came.

— Shi- He was cutted out by Parrish, who uses the force of his arms, making him fly over the room.

A Roar. Jordan stands, eyes shinings, his clothes burning and his muscular body glowing. Derek doesn't stay far behind. Soon the alpha stands again and roars at the hound, who responds the call with a growl of his own. Derek pounces.

***

Derek doesn't even put up a fight. 

Everytime he strikes, It isn't strong enough to hurt the Hellhound. His shirt was already almost completely burned. His pants are starting to burn. Strangely, the fire doesn't burn him, almost as If the Hound doesn't take him seriously enough to fight. 

The hound is naked. 

Everytime Derek came at him, the hound throws him away. The wolf's skin is all sweaty, more from the tiredness, than from the heat.  
The hound waited, but just until he grew tired. 

The alpha pounces again, but Parrish doesn't cast him aside. He grabs the Alpha when he lands, and turns their bodies. Derek ends pinned on the ground, facing the floor. He breathes heavily.

— Submit. — The hound's voice is rough.

— Never… — He pants.

— Submit, or I'Il make you!

— Make me! — The Wolf dares, trying to free himself, but to no avail.

The hound stares at the wolf, his breathing is heavy too. He smells the air, before retreating and stopping to pinne the alpha.

Derek doesn't have time to stand, soon his hips are roughly grabbed and pulled up, his body's lower half stands in his knees. He pulls himself up, standing with his hands. He's in all fours.

— W-what? — Tired, the alpha feels, through his very burned jeans, something poking his ass. He looks back to see Jordan behind him, glaring at his ass. The Deputy is gorgeous, the Alpha has to admit: ferocious, strong muscles glistening. His cock is huge and thick.

Jordan doesn't lose any more time: before the Alpha has time to react, he grabs the burned piece of jeans, ripping It in half. Derek has no underwear, and his ass bounces freely.

— No! — He complains, ready to fight. Jordan puts both hands on his hips, a strong grip. As the hound started grinding is cock over the wolf's crack, Derek freezes.

The nine inches cock is really hot against Derek's skin, sending waves and chills through his body. 

— S-Shit! — He's shaking, his cock starts to leak precum as it hardens. 

— Submit! — He starts to finger the Alpha, whose eyes fill with water. One finger opens him up, then another one. Derek moans, feeling himself finger-fucked by the hound's hot fingers.

— Submit. — The fingers leave Derek.

— Please… 

The Wolf complains at the sensation of being empty, but not for long. The Hellhound growls and allignes his cock with the alpha's hole, before he pushes with a strong thrust. Derek's ass bounces when the deputy is all in, his waist smacking it. He gasps, feeling the hot cock spearing his prostate.

Jordan starts to pound right away. Derek moans, split open on that massive cock. The heat coming from it was delicious as the Hale is being impaled. Parrish has a thick girth and obscene veins. Those Derek could feel very well as his asshole is being pushed open. His cock was hard between his legs.

Parrish's pace is relentless. His balls hitting Derek's ass as his thrusts made the alpha's butt bounce. He moves. Jordan Growls. Derek stiffens, he wasn't going to stop the hound, he just needed this badly to arch his back.

— Oh god, Jordan… — Derek whined, looking back. Jordan has a fierce expression. His eyes orange, elongated teeth. His abs panting with that furious thrusting. 

The Deputy doesn't stop thrusting, but starts to stand, pushing the wolf up by his hips. Derek is confused, but doesn't care anyway as long as Jordan continues pounding his ass. So, for no surprise he hates the feeling of being empty, as the Hellhound removes his cock. 

— What?

The hound doesn't say anything, just stares before, hands gripping his alpha's waist, he turns the Hale around,bending slightly to grab the alpha's by his thighs underside. 

— Oh, Fuck! — Derek has to grab the man's hair and strong shoulder, or else he could've fallen down as Jordan hoisted him up in his muscled arms. Instinctively, his legs close around the Hound's strong waist. 

In no time, Parrish already lowered the wolf down on his dick. Fully there, he started thrusting up. The noise coming from Derek's ass being smacked at the force of Parrish pounding, his huge balls smacking the alpha's fat ass, is obscene. Nonetheless, the hound grunted wildly, while Derek groans. 

— More, please.

Jordan's pace is erratic when he finally recovers his mind, eyes stopping to burn. The Hound judging the Alpha fully dominated by now.

— What a hell? — Jordan stops, slowly. He looks around trying to understand what's happening. Why he's feeling so good? Why they're both naked? Why he's aupporting Derek in his arm? Wait… is the wolf impaled in his cock?!

— Don't fucking dare to stop… please…

— What a hell Derek, what's happening?

— Later… please… just fuck me!

— W-what…

— Please!

Derek's tone is… pity, to say the least. Well, If he's not gonna tell until Jordan blows his load, why not enjoy the moment? And so Jordan restarted his rhythm. His arms making the alpha bounce up and down on his dick.

— Oh god! 

— Oh god, yes. — The pounding becames faster. — Derek, your ass… it's amazing.

And so they continue. Derek doesn't even remember he has a date with Stiles. All he can think about is blowing his load, and feel Jordan blow his own inside his ass.

— Derek, what's that?

— What's what?

— That… thing on my cock!

And Derek gasps, feeling something hard hit his rim every time he goes down the Hound's massive dick.

— No fucking way!

— What?

— It's a knot… your freaking knot. Please, knot me! — He tries to talk. It is not easy, for Jordan makes Derek bounce senseless in his cock.

— How?

— Just do it! Don't Stop, please!

— Fuck! — Jordan doesn't know where the impulse came from, but he starts to pound insanely, Derek left speechless. Then, the knot fully swollen, it finally surpasses the alpha's rim and Jordan growls. His teeth grow, and he bites the wolf's shoulder. Derek starts to cum between them, feeling Jordan pour, like a horse, an absurd amount of cum. 

***

They're heavily panting, when cum starts to drip from Derek's hole, even knotted. Jordan feels strangely sticky as he feels his ow cum dripping down his cock, but neither he nor Derek complains.

— Shit, Derek… you're that slut with Stiles?

— No, I'm n- Shit, Stiles! — He seems to remember his date night. — Fuck, Parrish. Take me upstairs.

***  
— Derek? 

— I'm right over here, babe. — His voice came from upstairs.

— Are you ready? Want me to come up?

— No, baby. Don't come, please.

— You're sure? 

— Yes, I'm coming! — He bits his lips as he feels, still in Jordan's arms and still knotted, the Hellhound's cock pumping him full with another wave of hot seed. Jordan groaned too. — I mean I'm coming down right away, just wait, baby.


End file.
